The Apprentice
by Knightrunner
Summary: At the end of season one what would have happened if Robin hadn't gotten away from Slade? In ten years he's still with Slade and he's not the same young hero he was. Then something happens, something that changes him even more. Something that may destroy the Titans forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So to start with, things get really condensed on the computer. This took a one page front and back and another page front and half the back. Then on the computer it aint even on page. Anyways, the inspiration for this is just a couple little screen shots from TT. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, just the idea.**

"You've done well my apprentice." Slade's words echo in Robin's head. He'd returned from a mission where he'd encountered the Titans. In the past he's hesitated to fight them, for obvious reasons. But this time something had changed. He wasn't worried about hurting them. After a year of being forested to work for Slade, being his apprentice, Robin had lost hope of escaping.

As much as he hates it he's started enjoying it. The thrill of being a thief, or when Slade needed, an assassin. For the most part Slade was set on causing havoc, for Jump City and the world. Robin doesn't know what Slade has planned, but he's always got a plan.

When Robin wasn't on a mission he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. Just as long as he didn't try to talk to the Titans. To begin with he went out to the edge of the city. He avoided the tower at first, not wanting to get into a fight. But now he goes looking for a fight. He doesn't go near the tower but he does go to his old hangouts. Never when the Titans are there, if they did show he'd vanish. Just an instinct from when he did worry about fighting them.

Sometimes though he'd just hide rather than leave. He was curious about how his former team was doing. Raven was more secluded, Starfire hardly talked, hardly ate and never smiled. BB and Cyborg were as well sober. What he wondered about most is the blonde girl now with the Titans.

Being the former protégé of the world's greatest detective it should be easy to learn about the girl. But she had no history. Just random places she'd been over time. She was shy, probably felt out of place due to not knowing Robin, aside from stories and battles. She certainly wasn't a replacement, just and addition. The biggest observation he had about the new girl, Terra is what Cyborg had called her in battle during his last mission, is that she was rather clingy to BB. A piece of information that could be used against the Titans.

In Steel City, at Titans East not much had changed. The whole team is mourning the loss of a member. Speedy's taking it the hardest, sense he was closer to Robin than the rest of Titans East. Robin can't help but think they're acting like he'd dead. He may have betrayed them all, Titans East and his ex-team, but he's not dead. Maybe betrayed is as bad as him being dead, maybe it's just how they cope. Starfire overall seemed to take it the hardest. She'd loved Robin, probably still did, so having to fight him was killing her. Something that Robin found himself enjoying. More and more he could see just how much Slade was rubbing off on him.

After a year of being around him it makes sense that he's rubbed off on Robin. Not only has he rubbed off on Robin but he's also opened up some. Robin's learned Slade had three kids, two boys and a girl. He learned that one of his sons died and that's part of Slade's anger. Perhaps if Robin had learned this before he started enjoying his situation he may have used that info to help escape.

Robin himself was even starting to open up about his past. He told Slade about his life with Batman, though he never revealed who Batman really is. He wouldn't do that, not yet. Some of Batman's teachings were still there. But most were things of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well hello again. What's this? An update two days in a row? I'm amazed! Just don't count on three days in a row. I've got a funeral to go to tomorrow. I might write it on the way there/on the way back but I won't get it posted til I get home and idk when that'll be. Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter, this one's more based on the Titans and I wanna thank Oakleafninja for proof reading it.**

**Oh and I hadn't noticed when I titled this "The Apprentice" that it's the same title as the episode that this originated. Totally unplanned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

"There's nothing you can do." That was the last thing Robin had said to Starfire. Since then he wasn't Robin anymore. Over the year he's been gone the whole team knows their friend is gone. The boy they fight now is violent and brutal, but incredibly cunning. At first they all believed Robin would come back. After three or four months he lost hope. Slowly the Titans as well lost hope. Ever since Robin said that they'd all been demoralized. Especially Starfire. She can't stand that he gave up hope. That he gave up on her. Slowly the whole team lost their hope. The only hope the remained was in Terra.

She had hope because she didn't fully understand the situation. The team had given her hope that she'd be able to master her power. So she had hope they could get their leader back. Even when it seemed hopeless Terra kept believing. For their sake.

Raven only left her room for necessities and missions. Starfire spent most of her time in her room crying or out patrolling looking for either Robin or some crook to put in jail. BB and Cyborg still played video games and goofed off but not like they used to. Without Robin things just weren't the same.

Although Terra seemed to have more hope than the others, Starfire hadn't completely given up on Robin. Whenever she was patrolling she was always wishing she'd find him and be able to bring him back. About five months after he left Starfire found him while patrolling.

Starfire distinctly remembers him poised to fight. She tried to talk to him, but he refused help. When she said his name he corrected her, saying he's no longer Robin and is now Nightwing. Seeing the bitter look in his eyes Starfire tried to hold back tears. He could tell she was distraught. "There's nothing you can do." he said, his voice void of emotion. That's the last thing he said before she left, tears streaming down her cheeks.

They'd told Titans East, as they had the right to know. Most of their team was upset by the news but didn't take it that bad, not having known Robin very well. Aqualad respected Robin but didn't actually know him that well. He was regretful they'd lost him but it didn't effect him as much as it effected Speedy. The young archer had been a close friend of Robin's so the news he'd gone dark side hit him pretty hard.

On the occasions Robin was in Steel City Speedy always tried to find him. To try bringing him back. Due to Robin's training under Batman, and now Slade, Speedy's always hard pressed to find him. On the rare times, over the year Robin's been gone, he does find Robin he sees just how twisted his friend had become. The last time Speedy saw Robin he killed someone in cold blood.

The act horrified Speedy, for a month he was shaken by it. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and couldn't close his eyes without seeing the look of anger Robin's eyes held when he snapped the man's neck. He'd kept it quiet, not wanting his friends to know but he couldn't hide that he was disturbed. Eventually the truth came out. Since that day, two weeks ago, every member, honorary or otherwise, has been incredibly apprehensive. Everyone was worried from then on when they faced him. They had trouble believing he'd kill but they all knew Speedy wouldn't lie. When they saw how ruthless he'd become they were just dejected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well sorry for the delay on the chapter. Between school, chores, CAP, CyberPatriot, church, being social and the holidays I haven't had time to type this up. But tada I did it! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Thinking back to his first few months, all the hate he had was gone. He found it outright impossible to hate Slade now. Somehow he'd become like a father to Nightwing. Unlike Batman however Slade actually showed that he cared. He helped Nightwing when he got hurt, not that it was a common occurrence.  
Nightwing knows how to get in, get his job done and get out. The only time he had problems was in Gotham. The dark knight knows everything that happens in his city. When Nightwing, a sixteen year old boy shows up, killing people and stealing things Batman get curious. This boy was the right age to be his protege and although he hates to admit it, fights just like Robin had. Batman couldn't imagine what could have happened so the next time Nightwing was in Gotham he made sure to catch him.  
Standing on the roof of an old warehouses the dark knight glared at the boy. Nightwing was smirking, it was dark and twisted, but still the same smirk Robin had. Batman was sure now that Nightwing has been Robin, he just couldn't believe it. As Starfire had, he called him Robin. Only to receive a nonchalant response "I'm not Robin anymore. Robin died six months ago. It was slow and painful, but he came to grips with the situation." He said, talking as though Robin is a completely different person.  
Batman was contemplating what Nightwing had said. The dark knight narrowed his eyes "Who are you then?" He asked.  
"Nightwing." He told the bat simply.  
"What do you want?" He asked, though he knew criminals rarely told their plan.  
"I'm just following orders. My father needed someone out of the way, its my job to get that done." He said, not caring his former mentor would hate him for killing.  
Batman's mouth turner down as he asked "Why Dick? What happened to you?"  
The use of his real name earned a glare from him. "Don't call me that." He growled before adding "As for what happened to me, I left you and created a team of heroes. Eventually Slade came along, he forced me to work for him, stealing new equipment." He paused slightly and held up his wrist, showing Batman a laser blaster that was clipped onto the armor plating at his wrist. "After several several months thought I gave up hope that I could escape. Another month and I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't risk me dying. Now he's like a father to me. A better father than YOU ever were." He explained, wanting Batman to know he wasn't the boy wonder anymore. He wanted Bruce to know he isn't Dick Grayson. Legally yes, he's still under Bruce Wayne's protection but that didn't matter anymore.  
Batman was disappointed, he thought after four years Dick knew better than this. It would seem he was wrong. "Stop this Dick, please. You don't have to do what Slade tells you to do." Batman practically begged, trying one last time to convince him to stop his criminal acts.  
Nightwing smirked "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Just like I want you dead." He said before throwing a punch at Batman.  
The dark knight easily caught his fist, grabbed his neck and swiped his leg behind Dick's. In less than a second Dick was on the ground. Batman stood over him frowning, "Dick I taught you better than this."  
Nightwing sneered, jumping up, he glared at Batman "You did, I just don't care anymore." Be said, attacking Batman again. In a flurry of movements they were both jumping around, rooftop to rooftop. Batman didn't want to hurt Nightwing too badly but when he pulled the laser blaster on him Batman stopped going so easy. It didn't take long after that for Nightwing to know he's out matched. As much as be hates it he knows he's no match for Batman. Even with how much he'd learned from both Batman and Slade he wasn't as good as the dark knight. So he ran, something he hates but he'd rather run than get arrested.  
After traveling all night he found and empty house to rest in. Be made a small fire in the fireplace and found a blanket. It didn't do much for warmth but it was better than nothing. He only got a few hours of sleep before the sunlight woke him up. Even with his lack of sleep and his wounds he knew he didn't need to stay there. He was already late getting back to Slade, delaying more would only make things worse.  
He didn't know for sure where he was and his GPS had been lost in his fight so he had no way to figure out where he was. Looking at the position of the sun and guessing how far from Gotham he'd gotten Nightwing took off, headed for the nearest city he knew, Steel city.  
Before he made it there he came across a small town where he cleaned up, stole some clean clothes and ate a small meal. After eating he hotwired the nicest car he could find to drive to Steel City. Once in Steel City he drove strait to the secondary base Slade had there. He abandoned the car for his bike that he'd custom built and drove, across country, back to Jump City.


End file.
